


A Very Merry Nachtspel

by teacup_tyrant



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Nachtspel, kind of, so basically a Christmas story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_tyrant/pseuds/teacup_tyrant
Summary: Inej wants to drag Kaz out to the countryside for Nactspel, but Kaz isn't having it. At least, not at first.





	A Very Merry Nachtspel

There was something less intimate about Kaz's recently taken over office on the first level of the Slat.

Inej was more fond of the weather beaten door-tabletop and fruit crates of Kaz's old desk upstairs, but his new office had a certain intimidating factor that she knew Kaz relished. The shelves and floor were dark wood, like a merch's office, but with less of the old-money distinction. On one of the bookshelves behind his chair was perched a model ship. It was a reminder of Per Haskell. Kaz had placed it there purposely. She wasn't sure if he kept it out of sentiment or to remind the other Dregs of how Kaz had claimed the gang for himself. Probably both.

She leaned on one of the chairs drawn up to his desk but didn't sit down.

“Wylan and Jesper are going to the country house for Nachtspel,” Inej started casually, drumming her fingertips on the back of the tufted leather. “Eating roasts and cakes and marzipan all week. Since Specht is with his sister and most of my crew will be celebrating too... I'll be in Kerch for a few weeks.”

Only then did she dare a glance to see if Kaz had reacted to her words at all. 

He hadn't.

“I thought I might go with them. To the countryside.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you want to come?”

Kaz looked up from his work. “For Nachtspel?”

Inej nodded.

Kaz looked back down and continued scribbling numbers. 

“No.”

Inej blew out a breath. It figured. She had expected him to say no, but had still been holding on to a shred of hope that he would say yes. 

“I had wanted to spend the holiday with Jesper and Wylan and you. I wish I didn't have to choose between the people I l-” she caught herself at the last moment, “-between the people I want to see most when I'm back in Ketterdam.”

“That's a bit dramatic,” Kaz mused, crossing his arms over his chest with a sly glint in his eyes. “Last time I checked, I didn't share joint custody of you with Jesper and Wylan. We're not divorced parents forcing you to pick a side.”

“But I will have to pick a side anyway. And... it might be nice to get out of the city for a while,” Inej prodded, waving her hand towards the window. “Less noise, fresh air, no one trying to jump you around every corner or steal your wallet.”

“I'd like to see them try. And the country is too quiet. Too slow. Gives you too much time to think.”

“Maybe that's a good thing.”

“It's not,” Kaz said decisively. 

“But wouldn't you like to take some time away from the Dregs once in a while?” Inej prompted, trying a new tactic. “Don't you ever take a day off?”

“Why, so Anika and Pim can bring the Slat crashing down around me?”

“Who's being dramatic now?” Inej mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Inej, I've worked too hard to make the Dregs what they are now to have it crumble,” Kaz started, a warning note in his voice. “I don't take days off to lounge around a mercher's old mansion eating sweets when I could be here doing what needs to be done.”

“Well, they're leaving tomorrow morning,” she said dejectedly, her voice slowly losing its fight. She could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with Kaz on the subject, no matter what angle she came from. The man could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. 

“So go,” Kaz said dryly. “I hear the countryside is nice this time of year.”

“Alright,” she responded quietly. “I only wish you were coming with us.”

Kaz looked up at her words, ready to meet her disappointed gaze, but Inej was already gone.

-

Jesper, Wylan, and Inej arrived at Fifth Harbor early the next morning, traveling bags in tow. Jesper and Wylan were cheerful enough after several rounds of hot coffee, but Inej still couldn't help feeling a little let down. 

The group handed over their tickets and moved up the ramp onto the deck of the boat that would take them inland. Other passengers kept casting affronted looks at the bright green fur collar of Jesper's coat, but the sharpshooter didn't seem to notice. They headed towards the stern to claim seats, but there was already a man sitting there. He was dressed in a tailored black suit and a cane rested against his knee.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show!” Jesper pronounced with a grin as they approached and Kaz stood up.

“Glad you could make it!” Wlyan said with a hesitant smile. 

Inej only shot Kaz a withering glare and sauntered past him without saying a word. 

Kaz frowned deeper than usual, then fixed his tie and prepared to walk after her.

“Is Kaz is trouble with Inej?” Wylan whispered to Jesper with concern.

“Not for long, hopefully,” Kaz muttered as he pushed past the pair, seeking out Inej at the stern of the boat.

She was standing at the back rail, watching other ships being loaded and unloaded at the docks. Her long braid fell over a shoulder of a thin wool coat. 

“You look cold,” he remarked as he came to stand next to her. His first thought upon seeing her was that she needed a thicker coat for the chilling nights at sea. 

“Hello, Kaz,” Inej responded dryly, side eyeing him. “I haven't had the time to pick up a winter coat.” She straightened and turned to lean her back against the rail. “What brings you here today?”

“I believe I was invited,” Kaz challenged with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“We were under the impression you wouldn't be joining us.” Inej shielded her eyes and gazed back towards the Barrel. “Funny. I don't see any smoke or flames coming from the Slat or the Crow Club.”

“Yes, well, the day is young.”

Inej rolled her eyes and frowned. 

Kaz sighed, dropping his usual sarcasm. “I left instructions with Anika and Pim. They're not completely helpless and I haven't been giving them enough responsibilities as it is. It'll be a test for them to prove their worth. Nachtspel is always a good time for business since so many merchers are out of Ketterdam.”

Inej was fairly certain Kaz meant that he had left instructions for the Dregs to rob some unlucky merchers blind. “I can only hope Wylan's house wasn't on your list of targets.”

“Of course not.”

They were silent for a moment. It became obvious that Inej was still peeved and was not going to be the one to strike up conversation. Kaz cleared his throat. 

“I don't like going back to the countryside. It makes me think of... of where I grew up. And that's not something I like thinking about.”

Inej furrowed her brow. “But don't you have any happy memories of your childhood? Of your father and your brother?”

“Yes. Some. It isn't so much the memories I don't like thinking about...” Kaz trailed off. It was more of the memories that could have been. His childhood had been happy. And then suddenly his father had died, he and his brother had left the only life they had ever known, and ended up losing everything. If only it had rained that day so his father hadn't been in the field working the plow. If only... It was no good thinking about 'if onlys.' 

“Maybe,” Inej started softly, watching as Kaz tried to ward off his emotions from passing across his face, “it's time to make some new memories.”

-

Inej woke up on the first day of Nactspel to the cozy crackling of firewood and the smell of gingerbread. She snuggled deeper into the warm flannel sheets of the bed, not even wanting to open her eyes. Breakfast could wait a few minutes. But when she kicked her legs to turn over to her other side, her toes brushed against something heavy sitting atop the duvet at the foot of the bed.

Curious, she poked her head out from under the covers and saw a package wrapped in red paper and tied with white string. She cocked her head sideways and abandoned all notions of staying tucked in bed. She threw back the covers and crawled closer. 

She pulled the string and pushed the paper aside to reveal a thick, warm, woolen coat. But it wasn't just any winter coat. As she lifted the garment by the shoulders, intricate details began to stand out. Large cuffed sleeves. Gold piped edges and shiny brass buttons. Even – she reached inside the coat with glee – hidden pockets and straps to hold her knives. This was a coat made for a captain.

She glanced back down at the package and noticed a slip of paper. The untidy scrawl stated: To keep you warm at sea.

Inej could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

But... Kaz had been in the house with them all day and evening. The four of them had toasted bread and gouda in front of the fireplace and drank spiced wine until the late hours of the night. Kaz had joined them, grudgingly at first, but he had been there. He would have never had time to...

A slow grin of understanding began to spread across her face. 

Kaz must have planned to go with them all along. Or at least, planned long enough in advance so he could procure a gift for her.

Inej shook her head and ran her fingers across the detailed stitch work. She wasn't sure what may lay ahead, but there were definitely going to be good memories. She would make certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lame title, haha. I hadn't planned on posting today but I love me a good holiday fic of any genre so I rushed it a little. Happy Nachtspel to you all! :D


End file.
